


Green Eyed Penguin

by Esperata



Series: Forever Returns [4]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competitive, Hair-pulling, Jealous Oswald Cobblepot, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Slutty Edward Nygma, Thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: What should be a quick visit to Edward's old flat reveals details from his past that Oswald can't ignore.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Forever Returns [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597003
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	Green Eyed Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> LordRobotnik, you will recognise several features from our chat.

The first thing Penguin noticed was the unbelievable amount of clutter. As Eddie skipped his way through, delighted to see everything just as he’d left it, Oswald picked his way carefully inside casting his horrified gaze about. He was no longer surprised that the police hadn’t bothered to catalogue and pack up all this stuff. They hadn’t needed any of it as evidence to convict Riddler so why would they bother?

He’d already realised why the landlord hadn’t done anything with Nygma’s things when he’d seen the dilapidated building for the first time. Even before he’d sold his share in the property to allow for redevelopment, there was little chance of anyone paying to living in what amounted to a death trap. Even in Gotham the rats had standards. So again, why would he bother clearing the space?

Edward was talking about how he’d created his first brain-drain here but Oswald wasn’t listening. Most of the time Ed didn’t need a second participant for his rambling and he was far more interested in seeing what his Eddie had been like _before_.

Most eye-catching was the grinning mannequin perched in its display case at the far end of the room. Oswald eyed it with some distaste even as he recognised it for what it was; the only company Ed had enjoyed through those lonely years. It was a situation he could relate to although his own substitute companions had been alive at least.

He cast his gaze right, drifting over blank and dusty monitors, idling over knick knacks and doodads littering his limited desk space, before finally alighting on a symbolically significant yellow rubber duck. With a delighted smile he stepped forward to pick it up. This was definitely coming home with them. It was heart-warming proof that even before meeting in person Edward had had an interest in him.

Finally feeling happy to be here with his darling he stepped further forward, intent on sharing his find, only to have his attention caught again. His steps faltered as the light fell on the decorations covering the wall above the desk space. Right where Eddie would look every time he had sat to work Oswald realised with an unpleasant curl in his stomach.

Now he’d noticed them he couldn’t fail but continue to notice _more_. Seemingly every way he looked there were further pinned up portraits. Smirking at him. Lauding it over him. The insufferable face of Bruce Wayne. He turned about slowly, taking in the sheer number of articles and pictures stuck all over the place. The proverbial last straw came when he focused on Nygma’s anatomical poster only to realise there was a picture even here. His jaw clenched so hard his teeth ached while he glared daggers at the pretty boy face pasted in place of the heart on the poster.

“Edward,” he growled, not even looking away from his nemesis to see if he’d interrupted anything. “Why is your apartment covered in… _Wayne memorabilia_?”

“Hhmm? Oh. He was my boss. I guess I looked up to him in a way.”

“Your boss?” Oswald turned with a disbelieving stare. “Most people don’t put photos of their boss in place of the heart on posters!”

Ed had the grace to look slightly abashed.

“Maybe I idolised him. A little,” he conceded. “But I studied you too!”

“You studied us both,” Penguin pointed out, “but you had a crush on Bruce Wayne.”

“Oh come on! I was clearly a pathetic loser back then. Doesn’t it make sense I’d have a crush on another pathetic loser? Besides, everyone thought you were dead.”

The later comment passed Oswald by as his mind fixated on the fact his lover had clearly fantasised about someone else. Had he thought about that Wayne boy’s hands on him? Imagined stripping naked under his gaze? Wondered about lying willingly awaiting his use and pleasure? Had he moaned _Bruce’s_ name while he brought himself to climax?

“Oswald?” Ed’s voice contained an uncertain edge as he watched the other man silently fuming. “That was years ago. I was immature and stupid then. Now I’ve blossomed and am finally worthy of _your_ attention. I couldn’t have hoped to win your notice back then. The best I could fix my sights on was Wayne, who’s pale in comparison.”

The words soothed him somewhat although the burning need to demonstrate his victory still consumed him. He was the better man. Wayne was a nothing. A nobody. A playboy puppet. He swiftly reached his decision.

Stepping in closer to Edward he held his anxious gaze with his own steely determination.

“I’ll accept you mean that,” he suggested, “ _if_ you scream my name more times than you have pictures of _him_.”

“Scream your-” Ed began quizzically before his eyes widened in clear understanding. Oswald could see the grin beginning to pull at his lips but didn’t give it time to form before seizing Eddie roughly and spinning them about to push him forcefully onto the small bunk. A cloud of dust rose from the disused bedding and he saw Ed glance down at his situation with a frown.

That wouldn’t do, Oswald decided. Edward needed to have no thought in his head except for him and what he could do to him. That meant no thoughts of Bruce Wayne _or_ old sheets, both being of equal importance to Penguin’s mind. In order to refocus the brainy man’s attention then he moved swiftly, all but throwing himself on top of his spread eagled lover.

It was perhaps too enthusiastic as the bed slats promptly cracked and the leg support he’d landed nearest collapsed under the added weight leaving them propped up at something of an angle. Oswald was about to curse and extricate himself when Edward let out a low groan and enveloped him in long arms.

“You’re so _strong_ ,” he murmured appreciatively.

The feeling of just how enamoured Ed felt by the show of strength was pressing insistently against him and Oswald quickly adapted to the new scenario.

“Always knew I could rock your world.”

He paused his amorous assault long enough to place a loving kiss against soft familiar lips but then resumed his focus. Balancing himself over his willing partner, he cast his speculative gaze over the long length of him before tutting reprovingly.

“You are wearing far too many clothes.”

The admonition inspired a delightful pout.

“You told me to wear this,” he complained. “So we wouldn’t draw undue attention.”

“And?” Oswald sat back, ass on his heels while he arched a challenging eyebrow. “It seems I have good reason to need to control your unashamed flirting.”

Immediately Ed surged up, keeping them close although refraining from over stepping his bounds – even though he desperately wanted to wrap Oswald in a possessive embrace – by using his arms to prop himself upright.

“I only have eyes for you,” he avowed. “My heart, body and soul is yours to do with as you will.”

Despite feeling a surge of adoring affection at the promise, Oswald managed to hold his expression neutral.

“Let’s focus on the body part of that shall we?” he leered.

A delighted grin met the suggestion and Ed immediately shucked himself free of his jacket. That was as much autonomy as Oswald had a mind to allow today however. With a sudden movement he once again shoved Edward down, noting the warning creak of the remaining bed supports but ignoring it. Instead he quickly latched his hand onto the garish tie Ed had chosen and tugged it a touch tighter.

“This could be useful,” he purred.

He could feel the bob of his Adam’s apple against his knuckles at the hint. Oswald didn’t always indulge Edward’s bondage kink, primarily because he preferred to have the tactile reassurance of Ed’s desire when they made love. Today however, if he was truly going to focus on making Ed as vocal as possible, perhaps it would be an appropriate avenue to explore.

“Undo it,” he demanded.

Edward hastened to comply, happy to relish in his submissive role especially if it avoided drawing attention to Oswald’s difficulties with fiddly digit manipulation. He had his own troubles however when Oswald briskly ripped open his shirt. The rush of slightly chilly air brought his newly exposed sensitive nipples into peaks and Oswald took cruel advantage.

“Oh!”

The sharp nips from dangerous teeth made him shudder and his hips bucked instinctively.

“Uh uh.” Oswald shifted back to weigh Ed’s legs down, pausing only to blow his warm breath over the wet nipples ringed in red possessive marks.

The ragged breath Ed inhaled at the sensation echoed between them before he once again remembered what had been asked of him. With a shaky hand he finally freed his tie and held it out. Oswald accepted it easily and carefully leant back over to reach the far bunk post. He didn’t even have to ask before Ed had his hands held up ready to bind, the sleeves still hanging on. Looping the material around he briskly tied one end to one wrist and then the other. As he manoeuvred himself back to survey his work, Ed shifted as well to settle more comfortably.

“You’re being unusually quiet. Have you forgotten the purpose of this little game?”

An excited grin met his question along with the most provoking look the man could produce.

“Oh I remember,” he confirmed with another little wiggle. “You promised to make me _scream_ your name for as long as it takes to vanquish every sign of any contender for your affections. I’m looking forward to it. I’m also curious to see how long I can drag it out.”

“Everything’s a competition with you isn’t it?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

So saying he practically smacked his hand down on the obvious bulge straining Ed’s trousers. The initial gasp was mostly surprise but as the warmth spread, and he maintained the pressure, it devolved into a sinful groan. Oswald took the opportunity to assess his strategy. Riddler clearly thought he was being smart by holding back from using his name – trying to take control of this away from Penguin – and that provoked his own competitive nature. This game would go on for as long as _he_ said so.

He realised he’d been rubbing roughly in an almost habitual gesture and quickly withdrew his hand, drawing a delightful whimper.

“Oswald,” he whined.

Penguin smirked at the name and Edward noticed.

“That wasn’t a scream.”

“I agree it doesn’t count.” He reached out again to caress him. “I think we’ll have to take things at a different pace if I truly want you screaming.”

Edward was always vocal, one way or another, but the type of vocalisation definitely differed. He would whine and pant and chant Oswald’s name like a prayer when he was of a mind to take him apart slowly. To get him absolutely howling and crying out his name for all to hear, he needed to be pushed and rushed into a desperate mess.

Without any further warning therefore, Oswald grasped the edges of his slacks and wrenched them open. The button flew off and if either had tracked its progress they’d have seen it strike the large poster of Bruce Wayne smack in the eye. The zip was probably ruined but neither man had any attention for that either. Although Oswald’s hands remembered their purpose in dragging the unwanted material away, his eyes were fixated on Ed’s underwear and he couldn’t help but drool at the sight.

“Eddie,” he purred appreciatively.

The ridiculous man had been wearing a thong under his otherwise quite respectable clothes. The past tense seemed appropriate as very little of his anatomy was currently being contained by the shred of material. All it was serving to do now was painfully restrain his freedom of movement.

“Oswald… please…”

Despite the plea, Oswald took his time enjoying the view. He knew the moment he moved again they would be swallowed in a rush of passion too all-encompassing to allow him pause. He imagined Eddie as he chose the underwear earlier, slipping himself into them with thoughts already running through his head of how Oswald would enjoy him later; playing with the fabric and layering attention through it rather than skin to skin before finally taking him deep into his mouth.

“You’re a very naughty boy Edward.” He found it hard to hold his voice steady as he spoke. “Trying to coerce me into pleasuring you with this provocative attire.” Deliberately he reached to Eddie’s hip and snapped the fabric, inspiring a deep shuddering moan.

“Maybe I would have too,” he offered, hand hovering so close he could feel the heat from Ed’s erection. “ _If_ I could have been sure it was _me_ you wanted.”

It was more an excuse now than any true concern but it helped him remember his earlier promise and incentivise him into sticking with his original plan rather than take up Eddie’s silent offer. Ed gasped as he was again manhandled with little effort, Oswald grabbing his hips and flipping him over. He was happy enough to simply massage the globes of his ass while his surprised partner shuffled into a less painful position but he didn’t wait long before stretching the cheeks apart.

One much appreciated benefit Oswald experienced from having such an overly horny boyfriend was the lack of preparation they generally required. Unless either had recently been incarcerated, Edward seemed to take it as a necessity to be ready to take Oswald at a moment’s notice. Occasionally he’d even make sure he was prepared before escaping Arkham. It also meant Ed almost never went anywhere without lube, which was resignedly accepted now by the police habitually storing his personal belonging each arrest.

So he briefly turned away to retrieve the expected packet from the discarded pants only to turn back and see his lover slowly humping the mattress.

“No!” He smacked him hard on the cheek in admonishment. “You get pleasure from me and me alone. Not Bruce Wayne and not even your own hand. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” The reply was a heady sigh and Oswald realised Ed was again pushing his buttons.

With a low growl therefore he hastily soaked his thick fingers and almost immediately shoved one fully in not bothering to do more than stretch the thong aside.

“AH!” The initial scream died into a harsh panting and Eddie squirmed appreciatively. “Oh! So good!”

“You’re a slut, you know that?” Oswald said conversationally as he thrust the finger back and forth easily.

“I’m only a slut for you Ossie. For your body. For your mind. For every delicious thing you do to me.”

“And you’ll scream for me?” he cooed, albeit pressing in with his other finger and nearly impaling him right up to the palm.

“Oswald! Yes! Please just…”

It was good enough for him, bearing in mind his ultimate plan asides from fucking Ed into his mattress, and he swiftly removed his hand so he could unlatch his own pants. Seeing his lover naked was always enough to get him hard and the added sexual play meant he was definitely ready to go. Hesitating only so long as it took him to shove his underwear down his thighs, and coat his throbbing erection with the slick left on his fingers, he quickly pulled Ed onto his knees and back onto his cock.

Simultaneous groans of pleasure left both of them as Oswald sunk into his tight heat, pressing out the warm sides wonderfully. He allowed a moment for each of them to adjust, and to ensure neither would tumble over the brink too fast, and then he started thrusting.

There was no thought of finesse or technique, merely a punishing pace that would allow Eddie no pause to think. The friction of the thong strap provided a distraction that helped stave off his own pleasure so his attention remained riveted on the man before him. Ed had braced his arms under him, hands clutching dangerously tightly on his crossword patterned pillow. Beneath Ed’s ragged breathing he could hear the bed creaking rhythmically. Then Eddie finally began burbling.

“There! There, there, there. Oh god! So good. Oswald! Oswald, Oswald, Oswald-”

A sudden cracking sound interrupted his screaming before the world shifted and Oswald found himself crashing forward onto a prostrate Riddler.

“Uhhh.”

Edward moaned gutturally while Oswald reoriented himself. The rest of the bed posts had given way, plummeting them flat to the floor. Gravity had pulled Oswald downward keeping him pressed inside his lover even as Eddie’s arms and legs had given way with the shock. His weight had undoubtedly driven the air from the man’s lungs and he made to move back when he felt a shaking hand reach up and tangle itself in his hair. The broken post had allowed Ed to slide his restrained hands free.

“That was so hot,” Ed slurred. “Keep going. Please,” he begged brokenly. “Keep going.”

“Scream for me,” he countered immediately, even as he manoeuvred to find the right angle again. A slight twist and a jolt got him the response he wanted.

“Oswald! God! I’m so… so close.”

The position was more awkward but Oswald could tell by his shuddering spine that Ed was so close as to barely make any difference. He kept his motions hard and deep, seeking to send him over the edge, but gripped his head by the hair firmly and pulled it back so he could whisper in his ear.

“Say please Mister Penguin.”

His rough plunges crushed Ed repeatedly making it hard for him to find breath to comply.

“P-please Mister… Mister… Penguin!”

A clear shudder wracked its way over Edward’s frame as he finally climaxed and Oswald slowed to a halt, albeit keeping his firm erection deeply embedded. It only took a few seconds for Ed to recover his senses and glance back curiously at him, obviously wondering why he wasn’t still chasing his own release.

Oswald carefully withdrew at that point, moving to stand and allowed Eddie to roll onto his side where he wasn’t lying on his own cum. The man’s eyes fixed on his bobbing cock, lipping his lips subconsciously before casting his gaze upwards inquisitively.

“Ossie?”

Knowing he had his lover’s full attention, he staggered awkwardly back to the anatomical poster and gleefully ripped the sycophantic picture away, scrunching it up and tossing it aside. Waddling back to the dilapidated bed he finally discarded his lower garments, albeit not bothering to remove the socks or garters. Ed was wearing a puzzled frown.

“I know I was somewhat distracted, but I screamed your name more than once.”

Oswald knelt next to him and pressed him to lie on his back before systematically shucking his jacket and sweat soaked shirt.

“You said ‘Oswald’,” he explained. “I want you to scream ‘Penguin’.” His hand drifted down to where the thong still half covered his spent cock. “How about I clean you up and we try that again hmmm?”

He didn’t wait for a reply before leaning down and beginning to kitten lick him through the wet fabric. A twitch showed he wouldn’t have to wait long for Ed to be ready for round two. The man truly was insatiable.

“Oh Oswald.” Both hands wrapped themselves in his hair now. “You’re incredible.”

“More incredible than your old boss?” he asked as he took a moment to lick his lips and finally pull the ruined garment away.

“Old boss?” He couldn’t quite pull off the oblivious tone. “I think you’re thinking of plain old Edward Nygma. I’m the Riddler. And I’ve only ever wanted you Mister Penguin.”

“Then perhaps you can help me with this.”

He wet his now aching erection with the cum left on Eddie’s chest before resuming his place between the man’s legs. Automatically Eddie draped his legs around his wide hips and looped his tied hands about his neck.

“Gladly.”

As Oswald paused to stuff the black and white patterned pillow under his hips, Edward’s gaze turned fond and he ran a hand onto Oswald’s flushed cheek.

“’Til death do us part,” he murmured.

The phrase struck Oswald viscerally and he swallowed the immediate surge of emotion it brought up. There would be time to focus on that later. Right now he had another promise to attend to. Hoisting Ed’s legs further up his sides he slid himself home in a smooth glide.

“Say my name,” he demanded.

A truly incorrigible grin lit Eddie’s face.

“ _Oswald_.”

With a growl, Penguin set about driving his lover to the brink of compliance again. It seemed Riddler was determined to make him work for his goal.

And they would enjoy every single second of it.


End file.
